Dora
'Transcript' *Mr. Salt: And Now, We Have a Special Musical Guest. *Isa: She Holds a Very Special Place in Our Hearts. *Tico: She Also Holds the Notebook! *Dora: Put Your Hands Together For. *The Fiesta Trio: Sidetable Drawer! *(All Cheering and Clapping) *Sidetable: I Have Listed a Song for You, About My Favorite Thing to Do, Can You Guess What It Might Be, Here's a Little Hint, Do-Re-Mi! *(Song Starts) *Sidetable: Singing is My Thing, I Sing Slow, I Sing Fast, Sombo Remombo, Hip-Hop and Jazz, Songs Make Me Shake and Shake On the Dance Floor, They Make Me Move My Feet and Open My Drawer, Open and Close, Open and Close, When of These Stops, Nobody Knows, We've Been Singing Songs for 100 Super Shows!, Yeah! *Boots: Yay Sidetable! *Tico: Fantastico Sidetable! *Big Red Chicken: Bock! *Dora: Way to Go Sidetable! *Baby Blue Bird: Peep Peep! *Azul: Nice Song, Sidetable! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow! *Mr. Salt: Now, The Songs We've Sung. *Steve: It's Kinda Like a Song, Do It With Me, Today's the Day, What Kinda Day, A Day, For You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be. *Sidetable: Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing in the Show. *Steve: Well, I, I, I Just Didn't Know. *Sidetable: I Just Wanted To. *Steve: You Just Wanted to. *Both: Sing! *Steve: Cause It's Raining. *Oh Yeah, But That's No Reason to Pow, Cause Everything is Growing All Around *Dora: Come On Say It With Us. *Both: Mud, Bridge, Volcano. *Joe: Mix Blue and Yellow and There Suddenly Green, Then Blue and Green Make Aquamarine. *Steve: Blue in Limbo, Magenta, Be Quick, Mouse and Fish Go Under the Stick. *Joe: I'll Never Forget, No I'll Never Forget, My Alphabet. *Steve: Here's the Mail, It Never Fails, *Joe: It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, *Steve: When It Comes, I Wanna Wail, *Joe: MAIL! *Dora and Boots: Come On Vamonos, Everybody Let's Go. *Boots: Come On, Let's Get to It, *Dora: I Know That We Can Do It. *Steve: Day, and Night. *Mr. Salt: That's an Opposite. *Mrs. Pepper: Heavy, and... *Steve: Leight. *Mr. Sun: Well the Sun's a Hot Star. *Steve: And Mercury's Hot Too. *Mr. Sun: Venus, is the Brightest Planet. *Steve: And Earth's Home to Me and You. *Mr. Sun: Mars is the Red One. *Steve: And Jupiter's Most Wide. *Mr. Sun: Saturn's Got Those Icy Rings. *Steve: And Uranus Spins On It's Side. *Mr. Sun: Neptune's Really Windy. *Steve: And Pluto's Really Small. *Steve: Back to the Earth Just to Start All Over Again. *Big Red Chicken: We Sat On Down. *Azul: Figured It Out. *Joe: What Blue's Clues We're All About. *Grumpy Old Troll: Wow! *Swiper: You Know What? *Joe: We're Really Smart. *Dora: Yay! *Boots: Whoo, Hooray!, We Did It, Wooh! *(All Cheering and Clapping) *Steve: Ooh, Hey, Hearing that Planet Song Reminds Me, I Gotta Get Back to College, I Got a Really Big Science Test Coming Up, But Uh, Thanks to the Dora Gang, I Think I'm Ready. *Steve: Oh, Before I Go. *Diego: Hey Steve, You Have Something for Us? *Steve: Yeah, I Wrote a Poem for the Dora Gang, In Writing Class, It's Called Ode to a Friend, It's a Lumeric. *Benny: Let's Hear It. *Azul: Yeah Steve, Tell Us. *Grumpy Old Troll: Come On Steve. *Steve: I Have a Good Friend, That's You. *Dora: Yeah! *Steve: Who Always Helps Me Find the Clues. *Benny and Boots: Yeah! *Steve: Where It's Under the Bed, Or On Top of My Head, Or Somewhere, Where We Skidoo, That's It. *Big Red Chicken: Steve, That Was a Great Poem, *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow. *Steve: You Know, It Was Really Great to See You All Today. *Tico: Gracias Steve. *Joe: Steve, Thanks for Coming. *Steve: Joe, It Was Great to Be Here, Well, Goodbye Everybody. *All: Goodbye! *Steve: Joe, Good Luck Finding the Next 300 Clues, Bye-Bye. *(All Saying Goodbye and Cheering) *Joe: 300 Clues?, You Know, We Really Need Your Help, We Still Have A Lot of Clues to Find. *Mr. Salt: And New Places to Go! *Sidetable Drawer: And New Songs to Sing. *The Fiesta Trio: And More Things to Travel. *Joe: And New Things to Learn, Hey, I Wonder What's Gonna Happen Next. *Tickety Tock: Psst, Here's a Special Sneak Peek, Just for You. *(All Showing Pictures About Joe) *Joe: This Place is So Cool! *(All Cheering and Clapping) *Dora: Thanks for Helping Us Celebrate. *Joe: In Fact, 100 Thank You! *(All Cheering and Clapping and Closing the Party) *Joe: Well, I Hope You All Liked Your Party. *Isa: That Was a Good Party, Joe! *Map: That Was a Great 100th Day! *Backpack: We Had Fun! *Joe: I Can't Believe All the Great Things We've Done Together. *Tico: Si. *Azul: Just Like When Steve Went to College. *Diego: Yeah, and We Played Blue's Clues to Figure That Out. *Dora: That Was a Great 100th Party! *(Happy Tune Plays) *Joe: Well, Bye Guys, I'll See You Later. *Dora: Adios Joe. *Boots: See You Next Time. *Benny: Bye Joe. *Tico: Adois! *Grumpy Old Troll: You Can Play With Us Anytime. *Isa: Bye Joe. *(Click) *Dora: We Had Such a Fun Blue's Clues Day, What Was Your Favorite Blue's Clues Day?, I Like That Too! *Boots: My Favorite Blue's Clues Day, Was Playing Blue's Clues with Blue. *Benny: My Favorite Blue's Clues Day, Was Helping Tickety Tock Count All the Numbers. *Isa: My Favorite Blue's Clues Day, Was When Steve Appeared in the Party. *Tico: Si. *Diego: Me and Baby Jaguar's Blue's Clues Day, Was When We Go to Places Where We Skidoo. *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow. *Swiper: My Favorite Blue's Clues Day, Was When Joe had a Duck Named Boris, He's Funny (Laughs) *Big Red Chicken: My Favorite Blue's Clues Day, Was When Sidetable Drawer Sang Her Song. *Grumpy Old Troll: My Favorite Blue's Clues Day, Was Seeing the Places, Laughs, Things, Clues, and Songs They Had. *Azul: My Favorite Blue's Clues Day, Was Drawing the Clues in the Handy Dandy Notebook. *Map: Me and Backpack's Favorite Blue's Clues Day, Was When We Sat Down the Thinking Chair and Think. *Backpack: Fantastico Map. *Baby Blue Bird: Peep Peep! *Dora: I Think That Was Baby Blue Bird's Favorite Blue's Clues Day Too! *Frog: Our Favorite Blue's Clues Day, Was When We Get the Mail from Mailbox. *Dora: My Favorite Blue's Clues Day, Was When Steve Went to College, and Joe is the New Host, We Coudn't Have Done It to Celebrate a Blue's Clues 100th Party Without You. *Boots: Thanks for Helping! *Tico: Thanks! *All: Gracias! *(Clicks) *The End. Category:Dora the Explorer Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Crossovers